A Mysterious Tale
by Hanei Tamashii
Summary: Once upon a time, in a faraway land a tale was woven. A peasant and a cursed prince... how will love blossom between the two?New CHAPTERS added!!! Go read and review!!
1. Prologue

A MYSTERIOUS TALE by Hanei Tamashii  
  
Prologue  
  
"Sailormoon does not belong to me.BooHoo.all I can do is borrow the characters (sob,sob.)"  
  
"Hey people! I'm a new writer over here. Please read and review! I truly appreciate it!"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
Long ago in the deepest part of the forest of Earth, there was a kingdom. It was known as the Sanctuary of the Gods, the Kingdom of Terra. There was no suffering, no pain, only happiness and wealth. A lonely prince ruled the kingdom after the death of his parents. Everyone loved the prince for he was kind and understanding yet strong and stern. He was a handsome young man at the age of twenty with the bluest midnight blue eyes and dark ebony hair. He was of every princess's dream and yet no woman has ever seen him, only heard of him. One night, his destiny came. His destiny where no one shall ever see him and no one shall ever find his kingdom. A sorcerer came and attacked the mighty kingdom. He lost but left the kingdom and their prince with a curse.  
  
"No one shall ever know this place for trees will tower this kingdom and unbreakable walls shall surround the trees, trapping you and your filthy peasants," said the sorcerer. As he spoke those very words, trees started sprouting from the very ground and grew with amazing speed and high walls, which appeared from nowhere, surrounded the kingdom and the trees. "But!" boomed the sorcerer. ". you will all live, knowing that your prince," he spat. ".shall live immortally yet never seen, with his pathetic hope for vengeance against me! HAHhahAHha." The sorcerer's sickening laughter echoed in the ears of every citizen in the kingdom as the prince who stood bravely against the sorcerer started changing. Pain struck his every limb as the sword he held fell and plunged into the ground. His hair grew longer as his hands started to ball into fists and into hooves. A sharp pain struck his forehead as a midnight blue mist started surrounding the prince. The sorcerer laughed sinisterly and started fading into nothingness. The prince's cries filled the forests and slowly quieted down into grunts. As the minutes passed, the dark mist cleared. There, in the place of the prince, stood a magnificent black horse. It was all black with streaks of silver at its mane and tail. Yet, this was no ordinary horse to be seen by men for at the very center of the horse's forehead was a spiral horn.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Yes people.that's all you're getting from me for now. Mail me at hanei@writeme.com or write a review than maybe there would be more to come? -_- Arigatou! 


	2. Chapter One

"Ohaya minna-san! Here's the next chapter. Pls R&R!! Arigatou!"  
  
"Sailormoon ain't mine to claim," sobs Hanei T.  
  
"Honto ni arigatou to those who had the time to spare for a review. To Asilin-san: Hm.the plot is in my head and well... I myself don't know what is gonna happen but I'm sure the unicorn (*wink) can be seen by a certain woman...(*wink,wink)" ---the evil Hanei T.  
  
  
  
A MYSTERIOUS TALE by Hanei Tamashii  
  
Chapter One  
  
********************************************  
  
A 100 years later at a village.  
  
A young girl sat in a meadow full of colourful flowers. She lay down on the ground enjoying the warmth of the sun and the music sung by the birds that flew above her. She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. "Serena Keller!!! Get your lazy bum right here!!!!" shouted another girl who was busy looking after a herd of sheep. Serena grumbled as she sat up and dusted her skirt. "Yes Lady Raye. May I be of assistance?" she asked politely. "Assistance? Bah! Who needs your assistance. We just need to get home before dark and look at the sky!" Serena smiled at her sister. Sometimes, I doubt we are even cousins, Serena thought as she helped her sister herd the sheeps across the bridge.  
  
"Raye?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Do you believe in true love?"  
  
Raye sighed. "Nah! Maybe for others there is. But me, I'll be content if I had a farmer for a husband and a roof over my head." Serena couldn't help but smile. Raye was always the realistic one. Never, does she dwell on the past nor does she believe in fairy tales or myths. Serena herself on the other hand, lived to dream and absolutely loves listening to old Henry, an old man in her village who always spares time to tell a tale or two. Serena was still deep in her thoughts when Raye suddenly yelled. "Mama! We're home." Serena herded the sheeps into the small pen their father had made and followed Raye into the kitchen. Raye had already cleaned herself and was helping to peel some potatoes. "Ah Sere, there you are. Come on don't just stand there. Clean yourself and make yourself useful," Ilene Keller said. Serena nodded and hurried to clean herself. Robert Keller returned home just before night dawned with a frown on his face. Serena heard the door creak open and hurriedly gathered her skirts. "Pa! You're home!" she said excitedly as she ran into his embrace. It has been a week since he left for the forests to restock his medicine supplies. For the first time in that week, Robert smiled.  
  
"How's my little girl doing? Did she get into any trouble while I'm gone?" he asked light-heartedly as he ruffled Serena's hair.  
  
"Is that what you think of me? A troublemaker! I think not!" Serena huffed jokingly.  
  
"Robert!" "Pa!" Ilene and Raye came flying into the small living room and the four hugged each other. "I'm so glad you're back pa! You don't know how tired it is taking care of Sere," Raye joked. Serena crossed her arms. "Is not!" she retorted. Robert and Ilene smiled at their daughter's antics as the two started a tongue war.  
  
"Come on now. It's dinner time," said Ilene as she helped Robert set down his bag of herbs. Serena and Raye huffed and turned their backs towards the other. "For the sake of dinner, I shall forgive you," said Serena as she proudly walked into the kitchen. "Forgive me!? I didn't start this argument! I.." Robert sighed and his wife. "Those two will never change," said Robert. Ilene merely smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena skipped happily passing rows of houses. She had just finish buying some groceries Ilene had listed down and was on her way to old Henry's. She reached the old worn looking house and lightly knocked on the door. "Hellooooo. Anybody home?" Serena was about to knock on the door again when it creaked open. An old man peeked out and smiled. "Ah, Serena. I thought you had forgotten about me!" he said cheerfully. Serena smiled. "Me forget you? Only if I had left my head at home!" They both laughed as she entered the small house and settled her groceries aside. Henry motioned to her to take a sit beside him and handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you," said Serena as she gratefully accepted the cup. The weather was rather hot and her throat felt dry. She took a sip and sighed blissfully. Old Henry chuckled. "I had never seen anyone so thankful for a cup of tea." "Well, the weather these few days are terrible don't you agree?"  
  
"I wonder...have you heard the story about a wonderful kingdom that finally fell in the hands of a dark sorceress?" he asked as he placed his cup on a small table. Serena perked up at the mentioned of a story. "Woo...A story? Great!" Henry couldn't help but smile. Serena was his favourite listener and he enjoyed her company immensely. He settled in his wooden rocking chair as he told the story he knew so familiarly. "My father told me this story when I was a boy. Once, there was a great kingdom in the heart of the forest. This kingdom was full of joy and no disaster had ever fall upon them except the death of the ruler." "That must be terrible!" Serena exclaimed. "Indeed it was. After their death, their only son ruled the kingdom. Though he was young, he was wise and the kingdom lived on peacefully. But one day..."  
  
"Goodbye Henry! I dearly enjoyed your story though the ending isn't quite to my liking," said Serena as she waved goodbye and rushed down the sandy path with her groceries. Henry smiled but as soon as Serena disappeared from his sight his smile turned into a sigh. "The story isn't finish yet...your destiny is about to come for you, destined one," he whispered and closed his door. As if by magic, the house shimmered like a wavering mirage and vanished. Old Henry was never heard for a long time.  
  
When Serena returned home, she was greeted with an unexpected sight. There was a party gathered right outside her house. Serena rushed in, squeezing past the horses and men. She looked frantically around the house for her family but couldn't. "Raye!!! Pa!!! Mama!!! Where are you!!!" shouted Serena. She was about to break down any moment when a pair of hands hugged her from the back. Serena turned to see tear-streaked violet eyes. "Raye!!!" Serena hugged Raye tightly as she stroke Raye's back to calm her sister down. "Oh, Sere!!!" Raye cried. Tears poured freely from Serena's eyes as she hugged her dear sister. "Raye," Serena pulled away slightly. "Tell me what happened. Please!" Serena begged. Raye struggled to stop her tears as she looked up to her younger sister. "The prince... he...Oh!" Raye cried frustratedly. From the middle of nowhere Robert walked up to his daughters. "The prince wants a girl from every household to serve in his castle," he said sadly. The bag of groceries from Serena's arm dropped onto the ground with all it's contents rolling out. "He has already chosen," continued Robert. Tears slid down his face as he hugged his girls fiercely. Ilene who was crying at a corner ran to her daughters. "No!!! I don't want my little girls to go!" cried Ilene.  
  
A soldier walked up to the family and rudely interrupted them. "Please hurry outside and prepare to listen to the prince's order!" Serena and Raye was roughly pushed outside their house, separated from their crying parents. The soldier took no notice of them as the other girls were being gathered. "Prince Ralph, future king to of country has sent his word to take a girl from the age of sixteen to twenty from every house to work at his castle as servants for as long as ten years. The names read are the ones chosen to serve our future king faithfully!" said the soldier as loud as he could. Serena tighten her hold on her sister's hand as the soldier read out the names. "...Tia Gothlin, Jane Ann Davis, Kelly Borris, Raye Keller..." Serena's eyes widened in shock as she stepped in front of her sister protectively. "No! That rotten prince shall not separate my sister of my family and I!" Serena shouted bravely. Raye was frantically trying to pull Serena back as the soldier came to a halt. "What did you say you peasant girl!? How dare you insult our king! Guards, give that filthy, ill mannered girl fifty taste of your whip!" the soldier in command ordered.  
  
"Serena!!!" Raye screamed as a few soldiers pulled Serena away from her grasp. Serena proudly allowed herself to be dragged away as a guard pulled out a whip. "No!!!" Ilene screamed as she tried to get out from the house but two guards used their spears to block her way. "No..." whimpered Ilene as Robert held her in his arms.  
  
  
  
The Keller's household was extremely quiet that night. It almost seemed lifeless if it was not for the dull light emitted by the fire at the fireplace. Robert Keller washed his hands after pounding some herbs for his resting daughter. He was about to hand the bowl of greenish paste to his wife when Raye offered to attend to Serena. Robert nodded understandingly. It would be the last time Raye helped her father and the last time she would ever be with her sister until ten years passed. Raye lightly knocked on the wooden door and entered Serena's childlike room. There were a lot of handmade dolls and beautifully sewn cushion in the room yet it didn't make a smile on Raye's face like it always did. Serena lay on the bed with her back facing Raye. She could hear quiet sobs coming from her younger sister but Raye was determined to leave her sister with no tears. "Serena?" whispered Raye. "I've brought some medicine for your wounds." Raye placed the bowl on Serena's messy worktable and sat on the bed. She pulled slowly pulled away the wool blanket and sighed. "Sere, I would appreciate your help." Ever so slowly, Serena got up and pulled down her nightdress. Raye closed her eyes momentarily and took in a deep breath. Taking a scoop of the greenish paste, Raye spread it on shred of cloth and placed it on Serena's back. Serena flinched but made no sound of protest. Raye on the other hand was heartbroken. She couldn't bear to take another look at Serena's wound; she believed she had been the cause of it. The wooden spoon clattered on the floor as Raye broke into a fit of tears.  
  
Serena who had closed her eyes, preparing for another sting at her back slowly turned to her sister with her lips pursed. She pulled up her nightdress and held her sister in her arms. "Oh... I'm a hopeless sister aren't I?" Raye asked through her sobs. Serena gave a smile and hugged her sister fiercely. "No, you're the best of the best and no one will ever change that, ever!" said Serena. Raye pulled away and wiped away her tears with the back of her hands. "Goodness, I promised I won't cry and look!" They laughed but it ended as fast as it had came. "You will look after pa and mama as good as I had, will you?" Serena smiled. "Looks like your ego is still as big as ever." They giggled and continued making promises throughout the night.  
  
  
  
It was around three in the morning when a dark figure slowly made it's way into Raye's room. There on the table beside Raye's bed was an envelope with the royal seal. The figure walked in the dark towards the table and took the envelope leaving a note in the envelope's place. "Goodbye Raye, my sister. I shall return after ten years as promised and I hope you will go on without me by your side at that time." Serena stepped into the moonlight and kissed her sister lightly on her forehead. Taking a peek at her parent's room she whispered a goodbye. Serena slung a tied package of cloth containing some clothes over her shoulder and quietly left her house. She was determined to take on her sister's suffering for she always wanted to protect each of her family members. Serena walked along the dark path and disappeared into the night.  
  
Raye groggily got up from bed and rubbed her tired eyes. Tired from a whole night of crying. She was about to head to the well at the back the house when something caught her eyes. At her table was no longer a brown envelope with a noticeable red seal but a piece of paper with neatly written black ink. Oh no!, Raye groaned as she picked up the note.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Pa, Mama and my beloved sister,  
  
I cannot bear the thought of having you, my dear sister to suffer for a bastard prince and finally after thinking for a whole night, I have made my decision. Please, oh please do not get mad. I am doing this because I want to, so please don't be angry of me. Well though I prefer that we all stay together always, there are exceptions I guess. Do not forget me as I will never forget all of you. In ten years time, I shall return. And Raye, I want to see my niece or at least a nephew! Pa, Mama I will always love you.  
  
Your daughter and sister always,  
  
Serena.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"NO!!!!!!!SERENA!!!!!!"  
  
****************************************************  
  
Hm... any comments( I'm sure you've loads of 'em ) Mail me at haneitamashii@tokyo.com or write a review! 


	3. Chapter Two

"Ar!!! I couldn't help it, I just had to get this story out! Sorry if the chapters look short. I've been typing like forever and it only looks like this!"  
  
"Sailormoon ain't mine to claim"  
  
"Get the reviews coming in!! I luv it!!"  
  
----Hanei T.  
  
A MYSTERIOUS TALE by Hanei Tamashii  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
Serena flinched again. Her feet was tired from the long walk and her empty stomach was making weird sounds as usual. Serena pushed her bangs away as she tiredly made her way through the thick forest. And I thought this was a short cut!, Serena thought wryly. She had been walking through the unknown deepness of the forest of Glenwood for hours, a so-called short cut to the castle but she still had not seen the main road that was supposedly at the edge of the forest. "I shouldn't have taken this route!" Serena muttered to herself. As she struggled to find a way out, an unknown figure quietly followed her.  
  
"But pa, ma! We can go to the castle to find her!!!" said Raye frantically. Robert Keller shook his head in disagreement. "Raye..."  
  
"I don't care!!! Serena is my sister and as her elder sister I am responsible for her!" Ilene Keller was quietly sitting beside her husband as she cried softly. Putting his arm around Ilene, Robert sighed again. "But Raye, if we do so, her life will be in danger! The prince would probably throw us all in his dungeon for the rest of our lives. You know what he does to those who show dislike to him...he might even behead us all," said Robert. Raye opened her mouth to argue but her mind was blank. Raye knew her father was right. Tiredly, she fell on her knees and finally the tears she was holding for the whole morning rolled down her pale face.  
  
  
  
Setting her belongings down, Serena sat by the small lake she had found. There was a beautiful waterfall and lots of flowers grew by the lake. Sighing blissfully, Serena dipped her tired feet into the cool water. She was about to lie down with her legs soaked in the lake when a better idea struck her. Serena got up and undid her clothing. She put away the last pieces of her clothing and walked into the lake enjoying the coldness of the water. In was indeed a better change then walking through twigs and wild bushes. Serena swam in the lake; letting the smooth ice-cold water caress her skin. She knew it would be embarrassing if anyone saw her but for god sakes...she was in the middle of nowhere! As for bandits...they never went through the forest and it was all because of a legend, a myth of long ago. Tired, Serena closed her eyes and let herself float for a moment. Just for awhile, Serena thought.  
  
As quietly as it had been following Serena, the dark figure pushed away Serena's clothing into a wild bush. Taking one last look at the lake, the figure turned and hid in the darkness of the forest.  
  
The cries of wolves had finally awaken her. Forgetting where she was, she turned and immediately, water came rushing into her nostrils. Serena pushed herself up to the surface of the water and began coughing and sputtering out water. Taking a deep breath, she swam back to the riverside. Her hair as well was soaking wet and darkness was already consuming the forest. Muttering curses, she looked around for the clothes she had left before she took a dive in the lake. Tears were starting to well as she struggled to find her clothes and her package. Tired, wet and hungry, Serena collapse under an oak tree and cried her heart out. "If only that bastard prince didn't gave out such an order, I would still be at home," said Serena to no one. But after thinking if Raye had gone through what she had, all traces of doubt to reach the castle vanished.  
  
ATISSHU!!!  
  
Serena sniffed and wiped away her tears. She had to be strong for her family . but without any clothing, she was bound to freeze to death. The chilliness of the wind licked at her bare skin and blew at her harshly. Without neither food nor warmth, Serena began to feel sleepy. Her eyelids felt heavy and the darkness seemed to welcome and comfort her. Serena couldn't resist the comfort and gave in.  
  
  
  
The dark figure peeked out from its hiding place and took a good look at the intruder. Her eyes were closed, hiding away those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Her creamy fair skin was partially covered by long golden tresses. Her nose was pink from the cold, and her lips, nearly a shade of blue. Her small body shivered whenever a slight breeze blew at her. Ever so slowly, it came out of the bush making only a slight rustling sound. In the moonlight, its beautiful dark body gleamed and sparkled. It lay down beside her, shielding her away from the freezing wind and provided her warmth. She smiled as she dreamed and snuggled  
  
closer to her source of warmth, her guardian, and her protector. Warmth?! But wasn't she naked, wet and currently in the middle of nowhere? Serena woke up with a start. Her heart started to pound unusually fast. She didn't dare to make another move. The huge body beside her seemed to be asleep. Ever so slowly and quietly, she turned around. Oh my...her heart fluttered. Right beside her was a...a...man?!  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
Hm...it seems rather illogical to have a naked women in the middle of nowhere...but hey, this is a 'mysterious' tale isn't it? ^_^  
  
Whoa and a man from nowhere?! Hehehe...find out in the next chap.  
  
---Hanei T. ( the evil cliffhanger ) 


	4. Chapter Three

"Ar...ar, here's the third chapter. I think I'll finish AMT before doing LOVE: Lost & found. Gomen! Don't give me THAT look...it's just that I prefer concentrating on one story before starting another. I'll do my best to finish AMT! Gambatte!"  
  
"Sailormoon ain't mine to claim!"  
  
"R&R!!! ARIGATOU!!!"  
  
---Hanei T.  
  
  
  
Previous chapter:  
  
'Ever so slowly and quietly, she turned around. Oh my...her heart fluttered. Right beside her was a...a...man?!'  
  
A MYSTERIOUS TALE by Hanei Tamashii  
  
Chapter Three  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It would be impossible to say that the body beside her was still asleep. Her scream had practically shattered through the whole forest.  
  
"Whoa woman! Are you trying to wake the dead?" Serena turned to the deep voice. She was stunned for a moment as she stared into his face. She has never seen such a handsome man before; ebony-black hair almost artfully tousled, a skilfully sculptured face with a proud chin and deep blue eyes with flecks of silver staring at her. Staring at her...her naked body?!  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!" Serena screamed again as she tried to cover her naked body with her arms.  
  
"Could you please calm yourself down my lady?" he said with a mixture of amusement and annoyance in his face. "I didn't mean too..." Her mind started ticking...since she wasn't alone in this forest, that would mean... "YOU! You hid my clothes didn't you??!!" Serena's face was changing from one shade of red to another as she forgot about her situation and grabbed his collar. "Where are my clothes?!" she screamed into his ears.  
  
He winced. His eardrums were gonna burst at any moment. He knew he should have picked another women but she was the only woman he had seen in almost a hundred years. Hm...maybe he should try to change the situation a little, he thought and smirked. Before she could open her mouth for another string of curses he kissed her.  
  
Serena was stunned again as she tasted him. She tried to resist but found it useless and so she did the only thing possible; she kicked him in the groin.  
  
"Argh!! Are you trying to kill me woman?" Serena merely smiled smugly until she remembered her predicament. "Okay... I'll calm down. WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES AND WHO ARE YOU?!" Endymion rolled his eyes as he raised from the ground. He still hurt but wasn't going to show that in front of the girl before him.  
  
"Prince Endymion the fifth at your service madame," he said and bowed teasingly. Serena's eyes widened as she looked at him in disbelief. "but...but... I thought it was just a tale...a myth. You're the prince of Terra aren't you?" Serena asked with awe in her voice. Her mind fleeted back to the last time she met Henry, the tale-spinner.  
  
"You know about me?" His brow lifted a little as he studied her. She couldn't be more than eighteen but she still had an air of innocence surrounding her. He had barely seen a woman in a hundred years except for the few mares, which preferred surrounding him than those jealous stallions. Her face was not painted like those of his time, yet the natural rosy colour of her cheeks still made her look beautiful. Beautiful? What was he thinking...he had no time for girls!  
  
"Of course! In a myth that is," she looked at him sceptically. "If you're a prince, would you be kind enough to return my clothes?!" With a wave if his hand, Endymion materialised a brown travelling attire and handed it to her. Serena looked at him with saucer-sized eyes. "How did you do that?" He smiled and wink, "Royal family secret." She scowled and grabbed the attire. Giving him a warning look, she hid behind some bushes and changed. Endymion looked up at the sky, his time was running out.  
  
"Are you dressed yet?"  
  
"And I thought patience is a virtue all prince should have," Serena retorted as she stepped out.  
  
"Unfortunately madame, time is something I don't. If you will, please sit down and listen to what I have to say." Serena pursed her lips and gave a thought. Since she was stuck in this stupid forest anyway, she might as well sit here and listen to a fabled prince. "It has to be destiny that we meet...so alright." She swore she saw a thankful smile from the arrogant prince but dismissed it as optical illusion.  
  
"Hm...where should I start? I would imagine that you already half of my story and so let me tell you the rest. Well the story that you know isn't so complete, there's more." A gasp. "My kingdom was also left with a curse...my citizens were turned into stone while the royal army were turned against me and became living monsters. As a beast myself..."  
  
"A unicorn!"  
  
"A what?!"  
  
"A unicorn. You aren't a beast but a lovely creature of myths. The unicorn and oh..." she stopped.  
  
"Oh...?"  
  
"Haven't you thought of why I'm the only one who can see you as who you are after a hundred years?" She questioned excitedly.  
  
"Hm...No."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "It's another myth I heard from Henry; only a virgin maiden, dressed in her first clothing may see the purest of all mystical creature, the spiral-horned creature- the unicorn at the first full moon of the month." Endymion nodded his head as he looked at the dark sky. A full moon.  
  
"Her first clothing... I didn't think it would mean naked..." she pondered as a blush threatened to crept up her neck. Weather he was trying to keep her embarrassment at bay or he really had no time he continued. "The next time I can speak again is the next full moon so I better make the most of this. Serena are you willing to help me?" he asked her, looking directly into her eyes. She gulped; she knew her life had changed the moment she met him. Somehow, it felt right...it was as though she was prepared for this long ago.  
  
"I will you reward you handsomely once my kingdom is restored... I promise. Right now you're the only one who understands my problem and my only guardian."  
  
"Guardian?!" Serena asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Story two, the wandering beast shall find his one guardian and together..."  
  
"Together what??"  
  
"I don't know...the wise man's words stopped there."  
  
"Wise man?" Suddenly blue mist from nowhere appeared and surrounded them. The sun was already making his way to his reign.  
  
"No time!!! Find him...village of...Mirag..gah!!!" He stumbled to his feet, his hands clutching his forehead.  
  
"ENDYMION!!"  
  
At his forehead...a star-like patch glow brightly as his hair was blown longer by an invincible wind. Silver streak his dark mane as grunts drowned his voice. The mist was clouding her vision as Serena tried to grab him. "ENDY!!" A dark blue light exploded from him as a spiral horn shot from his forehead. "ENDY!!!"  
  
The mist vanished as mysteriously as it had appeared and there in the place of the proud prince was an equally proud looking unicorn.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Mirag.gah!!!" GAH! What does that mean??? Find out! 


End file.
